


【83line】成长

by Kruserkk



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruserkk/pseuds/Kruserkk
Summary: ooc预警 这是一辆小破车（有一点长）
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【83line】成长

金希澈坐在待机室的沙发上，灼热的目光落在眼前的人身上——朴正洙正在摘麦，刚刚结束了演出，麦克的线因为剧烈的运动缠绕在衣服的流苏上，很难解开。

“希澈…帮帮我好不好？”男人温柔地笑着，有点不好意思地说。

金希澈站起来，眼睛只盯那堆缠绕的流苏，化妆灯照在两个人身上，把他们的身形投射在白色墙上，影子亲昵地依偎着。

金希澈闻到了朴正洙的香水味，该死，他又不穿内搭。

“你干脆脱了多好？”话说出口金希澈也被自己吓了一跳。

“对哦…我怎么没想到。”朴正洙又笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，他直接脱下西服，露出一身漂亮的带着点汗水的肌肉。

好在这里人多，金希澈为自己也为朴正洙庆幸着，大白天的这是在勾引谁呢。

他接过西服，思绪却飘游向几天前的夜晚，朴正洙的房间里暖气开得十分充足，不知道是因为气温还是荷尔蒙，金希澈每每想起上次交欢，还觉得那种不切实际的虚幻感包围着自己。

他像疯了一样舔舐着朴正洙的耳垂、胸口直到小腹，身下的人被折腾的不断哀求，虽然氧气充足，却又不住地喘息，像个溺水的人，大口大口的不受控制地呼吸着。

“希澈…实在解不开就算了吧？”朴正洙的话把金希澈拉回了现实。

金希澈回过神，男人好端端地站在自己面前，已经换好了私服，没有呻吟、没有娇喘更没有面红耳赤。

“一会儿…去和我接一下心空吧？”

“好…”金希澈转身收拾自己的东西，他有时会嫉妒那只叫做心空的小狗，可以肆无忌惮地出现在自己爱人的社交媒体上，光明正大地接受着它主人的爱意，金希澈总是把这种嫉妒埋在心底，不好意思对爱人说自己嫉妒一条狗，只能把自己心里的拧巴换算成床第之间的动力，每逢他们品尝鱼水之欢时，一定要做到朴正洙泪水涟涟。

“你今天怎么魂不守舍的？想什么呢？”朴正洙笑着问。

“想你。”金希澈从口罩里挤出两个字。

“又皮，走了上车。”朴正洙不知道金希澈讲的其实是真心话。

“我先去洗个澡，你点点儿吃的吧，我饿了。”朴正洙抱着浴巾站在浴室门口说。

金希澈飞快地点好外卖，直接跟进浴室里。

半身浴的水位刚刚放到脚踝的高度，朴正洙拿着两个沐浴球正纠结着。

“正好你进来了，帮我选选用哪个。”朴正洙笑得天真极了。

金希澈随便拿过一个丢进浴缸里，溅起小小的水花，沐浴球发出嘶嘶的气泡声。“行了，出去吧。”朴正洙伸手去推，却被金希澈拉进怀里。

“走不动了。”金希澈把额头抵在朴正洙的后颈，不明说自己的意图，只顾贪婪地吮吸起朴正洙的脊背。

“呵，走都走不动？还有力气上我吗？”朴正洙转过身面对着金希澈，把脸探进他的颈窝，手直伸进他的白衬衫里，抚摸着他的腰侧。

“金希澈你来我这儿能不能想点别的？你他妈怕不怕精尽人亡啊？”说完用力捏了一把金希澈的胯骨转身走向浴缸。

仿佛过电一般，金希澈觉得一股电流直连到自己的心脏，他抓住朴正洙，一把拉下他松垮的睡衣。

“精尽人亡？你先担心自己会不会被爽死吧。”金希澈体内的猛兽嘶吼着冲出牢笼，撂下一句下流话之后不再做声，只顾粗鲁地扯下自己的领带和衬衫，他把朴正洙顶在洗手台上，却不忘在台子上垫上一块厚毛巾。

怀里的人疲劳却紧绷着，若不是后背上渗出细密的汗珠金希澈甚至怀疑自己在和一个假人做爱，他知道朴正洙正咬着嘴唇不让自己发出声音，他心里那点可怜的自尊心在和欲望纠缠的不可开交。朴正洙总是这样，明明很爽却故意要压抑着自己，顾忌着他那点残破不堪的面子。

越是知道朴正洙在拼死维护着什么，金希澈就越想要摧毁，他就是想看朴正洙在错乱中害羞的样子。他腾出一只手抹开镜子上氤氲的水汽，朴正洙的身影渐渐地显现出来，镜子里的人眉眼低垂，发丝胡乱的散落在脸颊。

“看看你自己。”金希澈抬起朴正洙的下巴，一双含满泪水的眼睛出现在镜子里。“白天在舞台上一本正经的时候，你也会想起现在吗？”金希澈一边说着一边不断加大顶撞的力度。

朴正洙觉得自己的思绪全都乱掉了，感觉快要被顶穿了一般，整个人都濒临破碎的边缘，他无力招架，双手撑着镜子，呻吟出声。

“求…求你了，别…别说了…”

“看看我们的漂亮宝贝，白天说的好听，晚上叫得好听，难怪人们都爱你这张小嘴儿。”

“这幅样子被观众们看到该怎么办啊…哎呦…我们特儿还是个双面佳人呢。”金希澈过分话一句接着一句，下身的动作也一下接着一下。

一阵更猛烈的撞击后，金希澈心满意足地退了出来，朴正洙的脸上挂着两道泪痕，双腿已经完全脱力，顺着洗手台直滑到地上，身下的体液顺着大腿内侧缓缓流下。

“我们去洗洗吧？”金希澈蹲下捧起朴正洙的脸擦干眼泪问。

“我…没有力气了。”朴正洙把头枕在金希澈的膝盖上，用蚊子般细小的声音说。

浴缸里朴正洙靠在金希澈的身上，整个人都软绵绵的，“下次…能不能不要站着…我真的站不住。”朴正洙忽然问出一句。

“这么快就想下次了？”金希澈拿过一个面膜碗盛着热水玩。

“懒得跟你说。”朴正洙从水中站起身，自顾自穿好浴袍走出浴室。

朴正洙收拾着桌子上的外卖残骸，浴袍在腰部和胸膛勾勒出漂亮的线条。金希澈坐在桌边看着眼前的人忙忙碌碌，他还是想要他，即使他们刚刚在浴室里结束。

“你累吗？要不要早点睡？”金希澈违心地问。

“行啊，早点睡。”朴正洙转过头，他明知道金希澈醉翁之意不在酒，却偏偏不点破，两个人经常这样故意为难对方，以往都是朴正洙主动提些隐晦的要求。金希澈的大脑没有被荷尔蒙侵占的时候和做爱时满嘴荤话的样子判若两人。

“行吧，晚安。”金希澈挠挠头走向卧室，他也不知道为什么，自己很想要却就是不会主动明说。

“你确定真的要晚安？”朴正洙站在厨房里把胳膊抱在胸前问，“你为什么想要的时候从来不直说呢？清醒的时候你比谁都高贵，如果你是在欲擒故纵，那你确实赢了很多次，我心软就活该被你吃的死死的，但是这样真的很没意思。”朴正洙说着眼泪流了下来，他抬起手擦了一把眼泪。

“说一句爱我就那么难吗？主动说一句想要我就那么难吗？你这样…真的让我觉得自己很贱。”朴正洙停顿了一下，声音完全哽咽了，他转过身用手撑着台面，肩胛骨在柔软的衣料下高高的耸起。

“我没有，我没有，对不起。”金希澈冲过去，把朴正洙搂在怀里，“我不是故意的，我太胆小了，我就是最傻最傻的胆小鬼，我怕你不想，我怕你累，我怕各种各样的事情，你每一次主动的时候我都欢喜疯了，真的。”

朴正洙被金希澈搂在怀里，心软得一塌糊涂，金希澈对待感情像个刚刚拿到水晶球的孩子，饱含期待却又小心翼翼的，尽管他心里已经原谅了金希澈，嘴上却还是说：“你在床上的时候我可没见你怕这怕那的。”

金希澈捧起朴正洙的脸：“以后我会好好说的，我发誓：就从今天开始。朴正洙，我爱你，今晚我想要你，不，今晚我还要你，现在就要，好吗？”

“好。”朴正洙抬起头，眼睛里又盈满了泪水，泪水越过眼眶顺着脸颊流下，被金希澈悉数吻干。

“以后，你的欢乐、你的悲伤、你的幸福和你的苦痛都分享给我，好吗？”

“好。”朴正洙不再僵硬地站着，他也用手环住金希澈的腰身，小心翼翼地回应他的吻。

他们心里都明白即将到来的这此高潮与以往的那些次有着天翻地覆的区别——他们解开心里微小的芥蒂，真正毫无保留的把自己交给对方。

比起过去那些犹如洪水猛兽般的激烈，这一刻他们更像是在壁炉中跳动的温柔的火苗。

金希澈在朴正洙头上戴上一个真丝眼罩，朴正洙忽然失去了一味感官，与之前的束缚带来的感觉不同，他的内心从抗拒害怕，变得真正享受这一刻，他更深入地体会着身下织物带给皮肤的丝滑、鼻腔里充斥的爱人的气味和耳畔传来的喘息声。他用腿绕住金希澈的腰，用手环住他的脖子，像要把自己整个人都送进他身体里那样投入。

金希澈也从暴虐变得温柔，他拉过一个枕头垫在朴正洙悬空的腰下，轻轻地按摩着爱人因为痉挛而紧绷的肌肉，他第一次真正注意到朴正洙伴随着性爱出现的痛苦，第一次用坦荡的自己去爱他，像爱他自己的一根肋骨。

“我喜欢这样的你。”事毕，朴正洙钻进金希澈怀里，任由自己顺着他胳膊的方向朝他的躯体滑去。

朴正洙觉得自己一点力气也没有了，好像连骨头都跟着软掉了，像一块丝巾紧紧贴在金希澈的身边，就在他以为自己马上就要睡着了的时候，他听到金希澈在自己的耳边说：“我也喜欢。”

**Author's Note:**

> 今日是庆祝lofter百粉的一辆不合格的小车车 
> 
> 谢谢各位一直以来的关注和支持～
> 
> 这篇文章里83开始坦诚地展露自己的欲望和爱意，所以今天的题目是成长，在这里感谢大家也见证了我的成长💙


End file.
